


Teddy's New Year Idea

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cold James Sirius, Complaining James Sirius, M/M, Metamorphmagus, New Year's Day, Teddy's Unique DNA, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Jamie is feeling a little envious of the differences between Teddy and himself.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Teddy's New Year Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swisstae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/gifts).



> This is another scrunched-up nose kiss, and this time it is for my lovely friend swisstae, who wanted next gen. 
> 
> But of course xxx

“What’s wrong?” Teddy asked, pressing a kiss onto Jamie’s scrunched up nose. The two were sat on a bench in Regent’s Park. It was New Year’s Day and everything was frosty and beautiful. “You look like you found a Sickle and lost a Groat.”

“It’s not fair,” Jamie complained. “ _I’m_ cold and hungover, while _you_ , Mr. Werewolf-Metamorphmagus, are as cheerful and chipper as ever.”

Teddy smiled. It was true. His DNA meant he was pretty much immune to Jamie’s daily grumbles. “Tell you what,” Teddy replied. “Let’s go home. I’ve got _plenty_ of ideas to get you feeling warm again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
